Et Amor est Vita in Aeternum
by Aria Daughter of Chaos
Summary: All Human Elejah and Bonenzo! After a car crash nearly kills Elena Gilbert she decides to move to New Orleans and become a doctor. During her first year residency she meets her best friend's second eldest brother Elijah Mikaelson, who is also a doctor. Sparks fly for them but will they burn out?
1. Chapter 1

**_Et Amor est Vita in Aeternum_**

 ** _(Life and Love is Forever)_**

 **AN: the dates have been changed in this story! Elena was born in 1990 while Jeremy was born in 1991 so chapter 1 takes place in 2008 and from chapter 2 to 10 will be in 2016 while chapter 11 will be a future chapter**

* * *

Chapter 1:

She couldn't believe it. Every little molecule in her screamed at her as she watched, transfixed, at the scene in front of her.

Her loving boyfriend Matt Donovan, the one person who she thought she could turn to when she felt so alone in the world, was kissing some girl that she thought was her friend.

Caroline Forbes let out a low moan of his name as he kissed down her throat and to her carotid. Taking off the promise ring he had given her, Elena threw it at the ground near his feet and ran over to her car. Getting in, she put the car in reverse and backed out of her parking spot before thrusting it into drive.

It was past the Grill when an SUV slammed right into her. The front of the SUV went through the driver side and she felt her head hit the steering wheel before blackness swallowed her whole.

* * *

Drip. Drip. Drip.

The steady thrum of the dripping of the saline in the IV connected to the unconscious girl made Dr. Meredith Fell feel sick to her stomach.

She would live, definitely, but she'll end up going to an empty house as Alaric moved out when Jenna did. Jeremy lives in Denver and her baby sister Amara was sitting in the waiting room on Bonnie Bennett's lap, both waiting for the unconscious girl.

This wasn't the first time she had seen Elena Gilbert in here.

The first time was May 23, 2007 when her parents died and Amara was only five months old.

She saw that Elena struggled with raising Amara as Jenna was getting stressed out as well as being inept at it, John didn't want anything to do with the baby and Jeremy had no idea what to do.

If she could, she would help the two girls leave Mystic Falls altogether.

* * *

It's been a week since Elena left her boyfriend and her accident.

It's been a week of tragic events like her accident and her emotional break up with Matt as well as 'defriending' Caroline before Elena and Amara left Virginia.

Their first stop was Atlanta where they stopped for the night and they kept going until they went to New Orleans.

Slowly, Elena made her way into the Orleans Parish and smiled at her new home. It wasn't much-a penthouse in the French Quarter-but it was the best she could do for her and for Amara.

Tomorrow would be the beginning of a new day.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Sorry about not updating regularly! I've been busy with writing my own story that's going through reversion number 27 (as I lost track as to how many times I've revised the story!). I've also been working on a few other projects-one of them is a companion piece to my story about vampires and other things sort of got in the way but I'm trying to update as much as I can.**

 **I should update my Family story but I lost some inspiration and until I can write the ending for it and make it something great...it's going to stay the way it is**

 **Also, this story was inspired by the CBS show 'Code Black'**

* * *

Chapter 2:

Twenty six year old Elena Gilbert was grinning at herself in the mirror, for her first year rotation at one of the hospitals. She, her best friend Bonnie Bennett's fiancé Lorenzo (or as he liked to be called Enzo) St. Claire and two others were going to be at the same hospital.

Fixing her green scrubs, she looked at her sister Amara. The girl had thrived here in New Orleans and the ten year old was quite thrilled.

"What time are you coming home tonight?" Amara asked as she was already in a pair of sleep capris and a pink tank top.

"I won't be home until six in the morning." Elena told her. "So while you sleep, I'll be working."

The girl sighed and smiled sleepily at her.

"Tell me a story before you go?" She yawned and Elena smiled.

* * *

"One of the first rules here is that you don't kill a guest in my house." The senior male nurse said. "Now let's introduce you to who you're going to be working with." He looked and grinned. "We'll start with the playboy-ER attending physician Dr. Elijah Mikaelson."

Elena nearly choked and Enzo gave her a critical look. She looked and mouthed, 'later' and he nodded.

Of all the places for Rebekah Mikaelson's second eldest brother to work-this had to be it. She had a crush on him when she first saw him back when she was a fourteen year old girl but she slowly got over it and began dating Matt.

He flashed them a smile and another girl just rolled her eyes at him. She wasn't that thrilled to see him.

* * *

Elijah saw one of the new first year residents and hid a smirk. So Elena Gilbert decided to pursue a career in medicine? He saw the surprise on her face when she saw him, and held in a grin before he turned his head as the man standing next to her rubbed her hand.

He had thought she was cute when he first saw her but when she turned seventeen, those thoughts slowly became lustful and he began to see her in a different light. She was no longer his little sister's best friend to him but some sort of temptress...a temptress who had no idea she was even a temptress.

It made him lust even more after her, especially after being parted from each other for nearly eleven years.

He already knew that after this shift, he would need to talk to her about why she moved.

* * *

Three hours into her schedule, Elena had just finished helping Elijah with a child who had a collapsed lung.

The child lived, which was good for her conscience.

"How long have you been in New Orleans?" He asked her as he took his latex gloves off and threw them in the garbage.

"Since I was eighteen-almost a month before my nineteenth birthday." She answered as she threw her own gloves into the garbage. "Why do you want to know?"

"Curious." He evaded. "How's my sister doing?" He decided to change the subject.

Elena laughed.

"She lives in Paris with Klaus." She told him. "Here I thought you would have known that."

He shook his head.

"Niklaus and I haven't talked since his one night stand and mother of his daughter Hayley tried to abort said child." He told her, watching her eyes widen.

"He slept with the slut of Mystic Falls after being cheated on by Miss Mystic Falls herself?" Elena stuttered. She knew that the Mikaelson family was dysfunctional but that was taking it a step too far-even for her!

"Unfortunately but fear not, his daughter-Hope- lives with him in Paris apparently." Elijah shrugged, seemingly uncaring about where his half-brother lived after the man told Elijah that he was 'a cruel bastard'.

They haven't spoken since and that was four years ago.

"Do I want to know why the two of you aren't talking anymore?" She asked. "I don't think that the story you just told me is the whole reason so you might as well spill your guts-figuratively speaking."

He forgot how smart she was.

"There was that," he started as he ticked it off his fingers, "Hayley and I dating before I broke it off-which started Nik into sleeping with her after Caroline, her new marriage that's strained, his ex Aurora and the death of his latest girlfriend Camille O'Connell."

She whistled. For someone who had bad luck, it turns out that Klaus had the worst.

"Here's me thinking that I had horrible luck!" She told him, a laugh bubbling in her throat.

He decided to ask.

"Mind coming out for drinks with me and some others?"

She smiled at him, sadly.

"How about another time?" She said softly and sadly.

He nodded and went to the break room.

* * *

The second the door closed, one of his friends chuckled.

"You got turned down? There's a first for everything!" The guy said, chuckling. "Maybe I'll have better luck."

The second guy that asked her out, got the same response along with something else.

"How about another time? Like say a quarter to never."

Elijah, who heard that from where he was, gave her a grin.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I'M SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T UPDATED ANYTHING! Last month I had a funeral to go to for my grandfather and this month I have another one for one of my grandmothers but I'm trying!**

 **I've also been reading a book series called The Anomaly Series (to look at the website and buy the books (from Amazon though you can go there from the website) is called www dot jessicasreverie dot com and trust me, these books are AMAZING TO READ!)**

Chapter 3:

Three weeks into her residency, she was already getting into a rhythm of only working with Elijah and sometimes Enzo. It wasn't like she didn't want to work with them but it always seemed that there were people who clash with the attending residences and the ER Residency Director.

She knew that Enzo was one of them-he nearly lost his temper with an attending resident about his patient and the ER Residency Director herself.

Elena was the second one who could calm Enzo down-the first being Bonnie.

"Third time today Enzo." Elena told him as she passed him a water bottle while they were on lunch. "You need to calm down."

"But it's Lily!" He growled at her, mentioning the female Salvatore. Lily was the mother of Damon and Stefan, yet she didn't die like their father said, Lily faked her death and moved on from them.

If she thought the Mikaelson siblings had mommy and daddy issues, the Salvatore brothers' issues with their parents would be right on par with the Mikaelsons.

"She's dying Enzo!" Elena whispered. "There's nothing that can be done to save her from this fate! If the alcohol poisoning wasn't going to kill her, it'll be the inoperable brain tumor!"

"So I hear that dear ol' mommy is here." Elena stiffened at the voice. "It's been too long Elena."

Turning, her eyes were narrowed at Damon Salvatore. They did date back when she was twenty and it ended when he showed her what he liked to do when alone.

Drink and use drugs.

She tried her hardest to get him to go to meetings and enroll in some safe haven that can help him get off the drugs.

He never did and she left him, only after calling the paramedics when he nearly OD'd on heroine.

She hadn't seen him since.

"Are you clean and sober or are you still drinking away your sorrows?" She asked sharply. If he wasn't clean and sober, she'd have someone else deal with him.

"Am I ever?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. She didn't turn around and instead; she walked away from him after paging Enzo to talk to Damon about Lily's current condition.

"Damon," Enzo whispered, "you need to say goodbye to her. Stefan's been here since she was admitted and he was with his wife Valerie."

Enzo saw Damon blanch at the name.

"Great blondie is here." He said, his voice filling with spite. As soon as he walked in, he barely spared his dying mother a glance as he saw Stefan with a pregnant Valerie Tulle-Salvatore as well as their three year old son Jacob on Stefan's lap. "I was hoping to miss you but this must be a nightmare in a dream."

Stefan never knew why Damon hated every single one of his girlfriends-especially Valerie.

"Damon." Valerie said, her voice soft but with a hint of coldness to it. Ever since he made sure that his dislike for her was well known, she had tried to turn his hatred for her around but it was useless. Turning to her husband, she smiled. "I think that he should see his Auntie Elena."

Stefan grinned and kissed her before placing the boy in her arms.

"Have fun." He said.

Elijah was in awe of the brunette who was holding a little dirty blonde haired boy with blue eyes.

"How's my favorite nephew?" Elena said as she tickled his stomach. He squealed in happiness.

"He's doing fine Elena." The boy's mother said smiling at her. "Stefan's been teaching him about hunting and this one wants a dart gun for Christmas."

"At least he's teaching him something." Elena told her with a laugh. "Though I feel so bad for you-having to live in a testosterone filled house."

He decided to go over to her and talk.

"Hello there." Elena turned to see Elijah there, with a smirk on his face. "I was hoping to talk to you, Doctor Gilbert, in private."

Elena nodded and handed Jacob back to Valerie with a smile.

"I'll be back soon and I'm sorry about Lily." She told her. Valerie shrugged her shoulders.

"We've known for quite some time that we'd have a funeral for her." Valerie admitted to her. Smiling at the dirty blonde woman, she followed Elijah over to the break room. The second he closed and locked the door; she just looked up at him with curiosity shining in her eyes.

"I've been meaning to get you alone for quite some time." He whisper growled in her ear, causing shivers to course through her.

"You got me all alone, now what?" She sounded breathy as she spoke. She could feel him grin on the back of her neck.

"I hope that you know that you are a temptress… _especially_ while dressed like this…" he was halfway between groaning and growling. His eyes were lust filled as his fingers touched her sides. Though he didn't touch the skin, he was still able to raise gooseflesh along her body and she could feel her legs quiver like jello.

 _Oh god_ she thought, biting her lip.

She wanted to reverse their positions but she couldn't. She wanted to but she didn't. She wanted him to keep talking and doing to her what he was doing to her.

When she went back into Lily Salvatore's room, she was flushing because of all the things that Elijah said to her.

"Elena?" Enzo asked her. "Are you okay?"

She nodded.

"Just fine!" She said, brightly before she turned somber. "Is there anything that you would like done before we turn everything off in here?"

"Do you have music?" She thought about it for a moment before she turned to Enzo. He had a patient who was a singer and was ready to sing.

"We have something better." Enzo realized what she meant and went off to get the singer. Once he returned, the singer looked and began to let her voice out.

 _(Just imagine the non rap version of See you again by Charlie Puth)_

While the singer sang, everyone was there to watch and listen, as both residents were undoing the plugs on the machines that were keeping Lily Salvatore alive.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I'M BACK! I know that it's been a long update schedule but hopefully I'm going to be able to do it but I've been REALLY busy! I finished my novel and started a couple of chapters for book 2 as well as writing out every other story idea that I had in my head, and went to a funeral in January and a memorial service in June.**

 **I'm also helping my best friend with wedding ideas and a ton of gardening!**

* * *

Chapter 4:

Elena and Elijah were both in the locker room and getting dressed when he said, "can I take you out to buy you some beignets?"

She smiled and nodded.

"I'd like that." She was blushing as he stared at her. He took her hand and as soon as they exited the building, he took her into the parking garage where his car-a Ferrari Testarossa- was and opened the door for her. "You're still a gentleman after all." She teased.

"It's a force of habit that I can't break." He told her with a smirk. Getting in on the drivers side, he buckled up and turned the ignition on before putting it in reverse. Seeing no one behind them, he pulled the car into drive.

It was a quick drive for Elijah. It wasn't that he was speeding but he seemed to know the back roads better than anyone she's met here for the past seven years. Pulling up into another parking lot, he helped her out and took her hand in his. He weaved through the crowds, still pulling her along until they entered the café in Jackson Square. Pulling her seat out for her, she smiled and slid in as he slid into his.

"I'm surprised that you took me up on my offer for beignets." He chuckled.

"Just as long as I bring some home for Amara-she's addicted to them." Elena said with a giggled.

He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Amara?" He asked, curiously. Did she have a daughter? Seeing where his thoughts were taking him, she placated him.

"My little sister. I legally adopted her when I turned twenty after breaking up with Damon." She explained.

After they had breakfast, he took her back to her townhouse and walked her up to the door, kissing her cheek and whispering in her ear, "until tonight." Smiling at her, he turned and walked away.

* * *

The second she heard him pull out of the spot he parked in, she shut the door and slid down to the ground, her cheeks inflamed. The quiet rustling of someone in her kitchen made her stand up and walk in there, surprised to see Bonnie making some muffins while Enzo was laying his head down in his arms on the table.

"What are you two doing?" She asked, causing Enzo to sit up and wipe the drool from his face.

"He was asleep and I was making muffins-blueberry." The soon to be occults teacher said as she eyed her friend with a raised eyebrow. "What's up with you?"

"Was it that player doctor? E Mikaelson?" Enzo asked, his eyes on her face. Elena nodded but Bonnie choked.

"Elijah?" Bonnie asked. "Rebekah's second eldest brother and the one who were crushing on while in middle school?"

"The very same one."

* * *

It was another shift and as she went to get a bottle of water, someone grabbed it for her as well as a pomegranate. Looking up, she saw that it was Elijah.

"I'll pay for this." He said, placing it on his tray that had a burger.

"You're seriously going to eat that?" She asked. Though she wasn't a vegetarian by any means-you could give her a steak any day of the week and she'll be happy-but the burger looked like it was dripping in fat.

She was health conscious but definitely enjoyed indulging in her favorite foods-especially sweets.

"There's nothing wrong with it." He denied.

"How are you going to work all that off?" She teased.

"There's an old church that was fixed up into a gym and a friend of mine works there." He explained.

She laughed. "I wonder what your girlfriend thinks of that."

He grinned and whispered lowly in her ear, his breath blowing on her neck.

"What girlfriend?" Her eyes widened. "There's a reason why I'm known as a playboy among my friends and colleagues." She shivered.

 _He has no idea what he does to me_ she thought, trying to look anywhere but at the attending ER physician.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

His apartment complex was being fumigated as someone said that they saw cockroaches and other bugs of some sort. Elena offered for him to stay with her until it was finished.

She had been feeling pretty empty in her house as Bonnie and Enzo live next door and always come over to visit while it's just her and Amara in the penthouse. As much as she liked it, whenever Amara was at school and Elena had a day off, she would be bored out of her mind.

There was only so much sweeping and Swiffer-ing that she could do.

"Sure you can." She said, smiling. "There's a cot I have for when Jeremy visits but that's far and few in between." She said, a little blush on her cheeks.

"Thank you again for this." He reiterated.

* * *

It was five weeks and his apartment complex was still being fumigated. During that time, he and Amara became friends though she was still wary about his feelings for her sister/mom.

If he made Momma Elena happy, then he had her full permission to date her. There were lunch dates that Elena had with him and make out sessions but nothing else because she wanted to go slow.

* * *

"CODE BLUE! CODE BLUE! CODE BLUE!"

The doctors and residents had to deal with five people who were suffering under cardiac arrest for no apparent reason.

Elijah had to deal with three heart attacks and deliver a baby.

* * *

"What did your sister have to eat today?" Elena asked one woman who glared at her. Elena didn't see as she was trying to figure out what was wrong with the perfectly healthy seventeen year old girl. She had been feeling agitated for no reason, had irregular heartbeats, was sick and had a high fever.

"I don't know." She snapped and Elena turned her glance onto her. She knew that she was worried so she let it pass.

If it was Amara in the girl's position, she would be snappish as well.

"My step mom gave me some vitamins." The girl said before her breathing became labored. Looking at Enzo, she nodded.

"I need to run a tox screen to see if she has any drugs in her system." She told the other woman.

The lab results came back and Elena was thoroughly confused. She had high levels of thyroid medication in her system but she had no prescriptions for any thyroid medication…her eyes snapped to the sister.

"Have you had any surgeries for your thyroid or anything of the sort?" She asked.

"Our step mom, why?" Enzo nodded. He had been reading the results over Elena's shoulder.

"Your sister is going through a thyroid storm. That's what's causing all this." He explained. "We're not sure how-" the sister cut him off.

"That bitch did this! Those vitamins probably weren't even vitamins!" Her eyes were colder and she was angry. "How do I proceed to help her?"

"I'll write out a prescription for some antithyroid medication so make sure that your sister takes it." Elena said as she began to write it out.

* * *

"I had a long day." Elena said, her back against Elijah's chest as they were lying in bed together.

Though they weren't labeling what they were, they obviously weren't doing a hell of a lot in bed. Both were still in their clothes as they were lying down.

"I had three heart attack patients and surprisingly, I delivered a baby." He mused, his fingers going through her hair.

She moved so that she was now lying on her front and off him. His hand was still carding through her hair.

"How did you feel when you delivered that baby?" She asked and he smiled at her, kissing her forehead.

"I felt overjoyed about it." He said, trying to think of the right words to say. "I'm not sure how to put into words what I was really feeling but that was one of the things I felt. Happiness." He couldn't stop smiling at her as this was where he wanted her.

Right here in his arms.

She chewed on her bottom lip and asked him curiously, "out of all of your friends…why did you ask me if you could stay here with me?"

He sighed. "I asked you as I trust you. I always have and I always will."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Her back hit the wall as she jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist. Their lips were battling each other, trying to gain dominance over the other when they pulled away and her partner attacked her neck with kisses.

"We need…to go…to our room…" she panted and he grinned.

"Let's go then." His British accent was tangible. Her back was removed from the wall and he had her in their room. He ripped her shirt off and she landed on the bed, taking his shirt off as well.

"Now Bonnie." His voice was rough with lust. "Where should we start?"

* * *

Elena was staring at Elijah as he hit the punching bag in a muscle shirt and basketball shorts.

She herself was in a pair of spandex shorts and a sports bra in blue.

"Mind if I had some boxing time?" She asked from outside of the cage. He looked and gulped, nodding.

He didn't see her change in the locker room as she was in a pair of yoga pants and a lightweight jacket with a gold painted fleur de lis on the back. Leaving the cage, he watched her get in and start hitting the bag with her fists and throwing kicks at it as well.

He knew that she was flexible but _damn_! He had no idea that her legs could go up that high! He watched as she hit the bag with her fists and feet, a shine coating her forehead and the sweat dripping down from her hair, going down her cheeks and falling onto the ground.

"You had enough time!" He called to her, wanting her to stop and going into the cage with her. "It's time we shower the sweat off."

"I don't sweat like you do!" She said haughtily. "I glisten!" Walking out of the cage, he just stared and his eyes traveled down to her petite derriere.

Once he met her again outside of the gym, she had on some tight fitting jeans and a tank top that was snug around her chest area. She had her gym bag slug over her shoulder while she was trying to braid her hair. He could see some of the water dripping onto her shirt, over on the left side.

"Uhhh...maybe you should put your jacket on?" He gulped. She looked at him before looking down and blushing as she saw her shirt.

"This is so embarrassing." She said, embarrassed by her flop. He shook his head.

"Don't be embarrassed." He told her with a smirk.

* * *

"I'm taking her to center stage." One of the surgical attendees said as she pushed a woman out of the room in a gurney. Elena had just been passing by when a male voice rang out.

"Hello Elena." She stiffened and turned around to see Damon there and he didn't look good at all. His face was pale and drawn, causing his eyes to be the only vibrant thing about him as his hair was filthy.

Just as she walked towards him, he collapsed and she shouted out for help.

"What happened?" She looked to see Elijah was right by her side.

"He came in, said hello to me and as I walked towards him, he collapsed." She recited as the memory fluttered in her mind. They checked his vitals when Enzo and Elijah lifted Damon onto a gurney and brought him to center stage with Elena trailing behind.

* * *

"Should I make the notification to Stefan or are you?" Enzo asked Elena as she washed her hands.

The green scrubs she was wearing was covered in Damon's blood as she and others tried to save him only for him to die.

He was suffering from withdrawal symptoms as he quit drinking but somehow, he was shot twice and in the end, he smiled at her and said the sweetest but saddest thing to her, uncaring that they were being listened to by others.

" _I love you but I love you enough to let you go and for you to find the one that makes you happy."_

She looked at him, teary eyed, and shook her head.

"I'll do it."

* * *

The glass vase shattered and the water fell among the shards as did the flowers. Stefan was looking at them before he turned to Elena who was red eyed and her body was still shaking from the suppressed tears she was holding in.

Though she and Damon parted ways horribly, a part of her still loved him and wanted him happy.

"I'm so sorry." She sobbed. "I tried! Damn it Stef I tried!" Stefan knew that she did and as he pulled her into his arms, he was hugging her and he allowed himself to cry.

His brother was dead but that didn't mean that he wouldn't be remembered.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

It's been twenty four hours since Damon's death and it hit Elena hard. Bonnie knew that Elena wanted Damon happy and alive but he was so filled with cocky arrogance that it was a shock to know that he died. Though she wasn't a huge Damon fan, when Enzo told her of his death and his last words to Elena, she helped her by reminiscing about the dark haired and blue eyed man.

"I'm going to the funeral-it's in four weeks." Elena whispered. "I'm just...I'm afraid to go there and to see him like that."

"I'll be sitting with you just like Enzo," Bonnie soothed. "It's going to be the three of us-four if you want Amara to come-as well as Caroline, Rebekah, Stefan and his family. If there's more people coming, you'll be told by Stefan or Valerie."

Elena nodded and dried her eyes.

Elijah was waiting for Elena at the door to her penthouse when she opened it. She gave him a sad smile and as he hugged her, she melted into it easily.

Like she's done all those years ago whenever she was feeling blue and he would hug her. Letting her go, he smiled and kissed her eyelids.

"I brought you some beignets." He told her before Amara snatched them from his hand. He didn't seem to care that Amara took the beignets as he was staring at Elena, thumbing her tears away. "It will get better soon, I promise."

"Tell me that everything will be alright." She whispered in his chest. "Tell me that everything will be alright."

He just shushed her as he held her in his arms, his lips hovering over the top of her head.

"I swear that things will be better. I promise you."

* * *

Four weeks later, she was sitting next to Bonnie, Enzo, Valerie, Stefan and Jacob to one side while Amara was in between her and Elijah (he had wanted to be there for support). Caroline was there already, sitting with Matt and looking seven months pregnant already.

The sounds of leaves being stepped on could be heard and as Elijah looked, he was surprised to see Rebekah there with Klaus. The blonde man didn't greet him but he didn't expect him to but Rebekah did. She smiled sadly at him and hugged him.

"Though Damon, Stefan and I are exes, I wanted to be here for Stefan." She admitted. "Nik and Stefan are buddies so he's here for support."

"I'm here to support Elena." He whispered to her as he motioned with his head the brunette who was drying her watery eyes. Rebekah smiled and sat down, squeezing her hand. Elena looked at the blonde and they hugged, both letting their tears fall. Amara wasn't sure who the blonde was but as she moved from her seat, Rebekah took it and Elijah had Amara sit next to Rebekah and he was still going to sit next to her.

The minister spoke some words before allowing Stefan to give his brother a eulogy.

"He was the only person in this world who I looked up to. He was my big brother and he was the reason how I learned to hunt. He taught me what it meant to be a good man and he was a good man-even with all of his faults, he was a good man."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

It was like clockwork-everyday for the past two months Elijah would drive to Elena's house to pick her up for work, actually work with her, be her friend and drop her off before heading out to his apartment.

Today was no different and she smiled at him. He always knew how to make her smile. Going over to the car, she opened it and saw that he smiled at her.

"Are you ready?" He asked. "I don't mind waiting if there's something that you need done at this moment."

She laughed. "I'm ready as Bonnie is staying the night. Amara's all tucked into bed so I'm home clear until the afternoon."

* * *

He was watching her stitch up a patient and smiled. Out of everyone that fate or destiny could have brought here, they sent Elena.

He thanked his lucky stars for that.

She was sitting in the break room when he entered and just kissed her. Granted, she dreamt of him kissing her for a while but in her dreams, she wasn't dressed in scrubs and neither was he but then again-in her dreams, he was a gentle kisser.

This wasn't gentle. Not at all and she didn't care one bit.

Her arms went around his neck and his arms went to her waist, picking her up slightly so she could wrap her legs around his hips and pull him closer. The minute they parted, his lips found her throat and began to suck on it. Her eyes shut voluntarily as she enjoyed the passion that was coursing through her.

"We need…to finish…this- _oh god Elijah_ -at my place…" she panted out. Stopping himself, he kept her in his arms and smiled at her.

"As you wish Buttercup." He whispered to her in a husky voice.

* * *

The shift was over and as Elijah drove Elena home, they entered to see a note from Bonnie saying that she took Amara to school.

Elijah grinned and locked the door, going over to her and kissing her again, this time, taking off her shirt as she nearly ripped his off his frame. His eyes took in the white bra that she was wearing and as he grabbed her by the waist, lifting her, he used his teeth to pull the straps of the bra down.

Her fingers were tracing his chest and abs, feeling his muscles quiver under her touch before he put her down on the bed, undoing her pants as she was undoing his.

Once they were bare to each other, he gave her pleasures that she's never experienced before and as her nails raked his scalp before going down his back and the nearly demonic growl before they fell over to pleasure.

* * *

By that afternoon, both were very sated and very happy. As much as Elijah wanted to sleep, he couldn't as he had the girl of his dreams in his arms. Getting out of bed, he placed a kiss to her temple and slipped his pants on. Padding into the kitchen, he began to make some coffee for him and for Elena when the door opened. Turning, he saw Bonnie and Amara walk in before they stared at him.

"Afternoon." He said with a smile as he took a drink of coffee. "You have homework," he looked pointedly at Amara who nodded, "would you like some coffee?" He asked Bonnie.

"Sorry-I only drink it in the mornings and when I'm not pregnant." She told him. Walking over to where he was standing, she opened the refrigerator and pulled out a carton of apple juice.

"Don't break Elena's heart as she's very fragile. Broken." Bonnie whispered to Elijah.

"I don't believe that I can."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

It was five weeks later and both Elena and Elijah were happy together. Since that first night-or actually morning/afternoon-they've been intimate many times. This afternoon wasn't any different as any other ones but that night would change them.

Indefinitely.

"Car crash victim is alive as is the driver-who was drunk." The paramedic said as he rushed a gurney into the hospital. "Rib punctured a lung."

"Shit." Enzo cursed as Elijah went to help him with this patient. Elena was about to but went to help the victim who had a broken leg and a few broken ribs.

"He's alive." Elijah told her. "The driver. He's alive."

"Why did you save him?" She asked. It was cold of her to ask but flashes of her own accident flooded her mind. Every little injury that marred her body plus the fact that something she had she lost in a blink of an eye.

Only two others knew besides her.

The only two people who knew were her doctor-Meredith Fell-and the man who drunkenly crashed her car with his own and Tyler Lockwood-.

"You know the first rule-don't kill a guest here unless they want to die." Elijah told her. "That man still wanted to live."

"Just so that he can drink and cause another accident again." She told him darkly.

Though they were professional in public, in private she was ignoring him and he had no idea why. The only thing that he could think of was that victim of the car crash-the drunk driver.

* * *

As much as he loved her, he knew that she wouldn't tell him what was bothering her so he took some time off.

'Visiting family' he put but the reality was, he was going to investigate.

He just needed to know.

The flight wasn't as long as he expected it to be and as he drove straight to Mystic Falls, he made a pit stop at the hospital.

He had a friend who could tell him.

"Look Elijah-Elena Gilbert wasn't my patient at that time! It was Meredith and she lives in Alaska at the moment." Doctor Jack Smith told him. "Besides-I got here a month after she left."

He asked Liz Forbes for the files but as he flipped through them, half of them were redacted except for one name.

Tyler Lockwood and he was in New Orleans, living off the land it appeared.

He went back to New Orleans and tracked down Tyler Lockwood who was hunting a deer.

"I just need to know what happened between you and Elena all those years ago." He explained.

"I promised her that I wouldn't say anything about it. Swore it on…I just swore it." He said.

"What did you swear it on Lockwood?" Elijah asked as he caught his slip.

"I can't say." Tyler sighed. He was still filled with guilt for that action. That's why he was living off the land. He was repenting for his sin.

Elijah hissed angrily as no one was answering his questions.


End file.
